Star Fox: Perfection of evil
by Sephiro117
Summary: After destroying the aparoid queen the star fox team are sent to a dead inactive planet only to uncover an evil that could destroy the Lylat
1. mission's briefing

A/N: 1. I don't own Star Fox

2. please send in your reviews ;)

3. takes place after assault

Mission Briefing

On board the Great Fox the team resume their daily roles after the fall of the aparoid queen, Slippy still trying to figure out what upgrade should he add to the arwings,

Falco reminiscing on old space battles, Peppy trying to fight falling asleep was updating the maps of the Lylat system, Krystal was meditating in her room, and Fox sitting in his command chair wishing General Pepper would appear on the com link giving him another mission, instead his thoughts were interrupted by Krystal entering the room, "I sense a strange distur" before she could finish General Pepper appeared on the com linkWith a disturbed look on his face,

"Fox there is a disturbance on the planet Xeon,"

"but isn't that planet dead, it practically on the edge of the Cornerian confederation space and thought to be discarded, we don't even have it's coordinates" Fox replied,

"Yes but it seems some aparoids are using it to form their new home world" the general replied.

The team fell into shock, quickly remembering how evil and merciless the aparoids were and how they were barely able to defeat them, now they were back and they had just recovered from that mission. Fox quickly regained his composure he needed to lead his team against a enemy that they had just defeated or so he thought

"General how can this happen I thought that once the aparoid queen was destroyed the rest of the species would die as well."Fox stated, "The scientists at the lab concluded that the remaining aparoids have adopted or evolve only enough to be able to live independently from the queen" Pepper responded, "I'm sending you the coordinates that intelligence has gathered, along with any information on the planet."

"Genera Pepper are we going to have any assistance in this mission from Cornerian forces." Fox asked.

"I sorry Fox but the entire force as been assigned to clean up the mess the aparoids left behind, that is why I called you, We can't let something like this happen again, but as soon as I can I will send reinforcements as soon as I can but I wouldn't count on It Fox. You and your team must find a way to stop this menace, you are the first and the last line of defense against a enemy that won't give a another thought to destroy everything we have worked for. good luck Star Fox and may God help us all, Pepper out"

With that the general's appearance disappear from the com link. Fox quickly realized that his team needed him, he needed to be a leader in the face of danger "you heard the general we have our orders, Peppy set coordinates for planet Xeon."

AN; I know there is no planet xeon but I need a planet that star fox had not been to, you'll See why.


	2. first encounter p1

"Peppy what our ETA till we reach our destination" Fox asked

"Exactly 3 hours, the planet should be coming into view now" off in the distance Xeon was just like fox said it was, dead, the planet looked almost completely black and it appeared to have a dark bluish and purple vein like structures spread throughout the surface.

"The Aparoids seem to be making the planet habitable again, sensors show that air is breathable with no damaging toxins" Slippy reported,

"If that's the case I'm going to scout the place and see if Peppy could use any information gathered," Fox stated.

"Then I'm coming with you, it's to dangerous to go alone" Krystal insisted. Fox knew that once she made up her mind that there was no changing it. Besides he was glad that someone would have his back in and they would have a better chance if they worked in pairs anyway.

"very well, we meet in the hanger in 10 minutes." when Fox arrived in the hanger he saw Slippy placing extra ammunition "_Good thinking_" Fox thought, "okay, here's how it's we're going to do this me and Krystal are going to fly recon and recon only, only under extreme circumstances that we are to engage the enemy, we have neither the resources or the numbers to face the Aparoids, Falco and Slippy I want you to be ready at a moments notice to cover our backs if we're being persuaded and I want the Great Fox's auto and main canons on standby to assist if things look bad, Got it"

"Got it" the team replied.

"Outstanding" with that Fox jumped into his arwing and launched form the hanger of the Great Fox with Krystal in tow.

"Krystal, lets go over the plan again, I don't want any complications happening." Fox didn't have a good feeling going to a enemy's home world though he has done it more time than he can count, but something just didn't sit right with him.

Fox continued, "Remember we're greatly out numbered and in enemy territory, so this is all about stealth we are only scouting so Peppy can get a go look around and map out the best possible way to take the aparoids out. Were are more likely to see scouts and lets try to keep it that way, but if spotted take it out, we don't want them warning others of our presence here, at lease not now. Peppy are you getting all of this."

"Receiving information now, my god what are they trying to do?"

Krystal and Fox both saw what made Peppy say that, no sooner have they pass through the clouds they spotted large bluish purple vein-like structures spread throughout the planets surface. It looked like the entire planet itself was infected. "I have a bad feeling about this Fox" Krystal said.

"I agree lets try to hurry this up, Peppy can you give me an analysis on what the heck these things are."

"Yeah, the vein-like structures seem to be holding energy and a large amount too, scanners show that it's under a large amount of pressure"

"Well that settles it, Fox replied, seems like we won't need back up, change in plans, me and Krystal are going to destroy those structures which should set of a chain reaction thus wiping out the planet and the aparoids."

"I wish it were that simple Fox, but scanners show that the Arwings' weapons can't penetrate those structures, you will need to hit a energy regulator deep beneath the planets' surface and the entrance to it is guarded by a shield, so you will need to find the shield generator but its inside the structure, the structure itself is harden to a point that your weapons will not have any effect, so you'll have to go in on foot."

"If it that the case then I'll go in on foot while Krystal be look out." Fox said.

After finding a clear landing area Fox landed his arwing, got out and opened his arwings' armory compartment he had Slippy install, inside was a sniper rifle, a Gatling gun, a couple of thermal grenades, and his trusty blaster.

"Remind me to thank Slippy after this" Fox said, he loaded up and proceeded to shield generator complex. At the entrance Peppy came over the com link "I've downloaded a outlay of the building the scanner picked up, the generator should be at the bottom of the complex." "Be careful Fox, I'll keep look out and update you should anything happen." Krystal said.

Fox entered the complex; the complex looked different to the one on the aparoid home world. Fox proceeded on following the map Peppy downloaded on his PDA. The room the generator was in was on the lowest level of the structure, at the bottom Fox came to the door to the generator's room. Fox took out his blaster and kicked opened the door but to his surprise there was nothing there but the generator "guess no one's home." Fox walked to the consult of the generator, it looked strange to Fox. He tried to get contact Peppy but got static. A voice from the darkness sent Fox into alarm mode "Welcome Fox McCloud, I've been waiting for you."

AN: what in the world is going on and whose voice could that possibly be?, stay tuned and, R&R please


	3. first encounter p1's conclusion

Fox remembered the voice instantly but he couldn't begin to prepare himself for what he was about to see. Fox turned toward the direction of the voice, from the darkness out step the general, General Scales but different. The general was covered in purple and bluish veins his left arm looked like the source of the infection and it reached up to his left eye giving it a dark purple covering but left the right eye untouched. The general towered over Fox in his armor.

"You were a fool to come here, to interfere, it was you who cost me everything, it was you who cost me my army, and my men lost faith in me after my defeat at your hands and rebelled. They exiled me to Dragon Rock there I lived contemplating my revenge till the aparoids attacked Sauria. I pledged my allegiance to their queen and in return they gave me this infection, this power is now more than enough to DESTROY YOU AND YOUR PITIFUL STAR FOX TEAM!" Scales charged Fox,

Fox dodged to his left, aimed and fired three shots, two in the chest and one in the head. Scales fell to the ground with a sick thud. Fox cringed at the sight of crimson purple blood that oozed out. Assuming that Scales was dead he turned his attention to the console. It looked too complicated so he tried to contact Peppy.

"Peppy, I'm at the generator's console what do I do now." Fox didn't get a response "must be to deep underground" Fox thought, he didn't have time to guess so he fired a couple of shots into the console "that should take care of it" Fox turned to see General Scales body but only saw a pool of crimson blood.

"ha aha ha ha ha, did you think you could simply defeat me that easily Fox? You will never make it of this planet alive!" the evil general laughed.

Fox headed toward the exit and started his ascent back to the surface leaving the laughter of the general behind him. Peppy's voice came over the com link in disrupt burst "Fox we hav big problem eaded your way" Fox exited the complex just in time to see Krystal fly over head.

"Fox, make your way to your arwing there's a horde of aparoids heading toward your position. I'll cover you."

Fox ran toward his arwing and was already over the first hill when he turned to see the horde overwhelm the complex like ants. He continued toward his arwing, upon arriving to the hill over looking his arwing to see that it was being guarded by two aparoids. He took out his sniper rifle and fired two shots both hitting their mark. Fox turned to see where the horde was, it was already clearing the hill he was previously on. If he was to get enough space to take off with out the horde overtaking his fighter he would have to make space. The horde was climbing the top of the hill and paused momentarily to look at Fox who was at his arwing with his Gatling gun in hand. "Come and get me." Fox taunted, the horde charged and fox unleashed a barrage of bullets each taking out line after line of aparoids but the horde were advancing on his position climbing over the fallen aparoids in an attempt to get Fox. Soon the horde reached the place where fox placed his remaining grenades. Fox couldn't help but grin when nearly the entire horde was blown apart. The remaining aparoids scattered to regroup, giving Fox the time he needed to get off the ground. He jumped in his arwing gave the horde one last look and was glad to see that they were thinking twice before attacking. He took of and regrouped with Krystal who was making a fly by.

"Fox are you ok?" Krystal asked with a concerned voice.

"yeah." Was all Fox had to say before Krystal let him have it.

"Fox that was reckless, couldn't there have been some other way?"

"Yeah, but this was a lot more fun. Let's get this mission over with."

Before they could leave a landmaster roared over the hill. The landmaster was like nothing Fox seen before it wasn't Cornerian issued and it was covered in purple veins. Scales came over the com link

"did you think I would let go so easily."

A.N. whew, two chapters in the same week! I would like to thank my fans especially Fan boy 101. thanks.


	4. A chance meeting

A.N.: Warning this chapter is a bit more graphic. Think PG14 lol. Oh and I don't own star fox.

The landmaster roared over the hill. Fox could hardly believe what he was seeing. "Krystal, go into battle formation Beta." Fox ordered. Krystal fell in behind Fox's arwing. The landmaster fired two shots, both arwing rolled in opposite directions and both fired a laser each only to hit a shield covering. The landmaster took aim again and fired a barrage of shots Fox managed to barrel roll and deflect some shots, but Krystal took two hits "Fox, my shields just dropped to 70!" "and it's about to drop to zero like your pulse" Scales laughed

"This landmaster has is equipped with 2 EMP missiles, needless to say that they will incinerate your aircrafts" the general let out a evil laugh. The landmaster opened it back hatch, "oh, did I mention that their homing missiles as well." The general added. The landmaster fired the EMPs.

"Krystal, hit full thrusters and lets see if they can keep up" but what Fox really wanted to see how the landmaster would react. Surely Scales wouldn't allow them to escape and he bet that the missiles had to be in range of both the tank and the target. The two arwings came to a clearing, just the thing Fox needed.

"Krystal I need you to break formation and meet back up at the main objective. I'm sending you the coordinates now."

"But Fox what a bout you?" came Krystal's worried response.

"I'll handle Scales and meet you their, I promise, now go that an order" Fox didn't want to risk anything. Krystal didn't argue she could tell it would be for the better if she didn't, she broke formation and when east. As Fox suspected neither missile diverted and continued tracking him. Fox did a u-turn and head straight for the missiles he barrel rolled to avoid them, he done this trick so many times yet it never got old. He sped toward the landmaster, the landmaster fired two lasers but Fox avoided them with ease and continued his course but pulled up before he hit the landmaster's shield. The first EMP hit the shield dropping it instantly leaving the landmaster wide open for the second EMP to hit destroying the tank in a ball of fire.

"Fox 2, Scales 0" Fox joked,"

"Do you seriously think you've won, do you think I would be foolish enough to fall for that? That landmaster was remote control, a diversion to get what I want."

"What are you talking about Scales?" Fox yelled, "Krystal, I'm after her, to get revenge on your enemy target their heart!" Scales laughed.

Krystal powered down her thrusters to conserve energy, she took a look at the map to see where she was at the map read "Echo Canyon, I'll get there quicker if I cut thru here" Krystal thought. She flew her arwing into the canyon. The canyon looked as creepy as the planet itself. Krystal tried to call Fox to check on him but got nothing but static. She was about to call Peppy when there was a heavy thump, her life-sensors read that a there was nothing there. She flipped open the rear view screen and let out a startled scream. On the back of the arwing was a aparoid. She barrel rolled throwing it off she took a look around and realized that Echo Canyon was the aparoid breeding ground. "This cannot be good" the eggs on the walls began to hatch Krystal figured that it would be best if she left. She added more power to her thrusters but the aparoids were aware of her presence and began leaping in an attempt to latch on to her arwing. Krystal sped pass the first three before another on was able to latch on she barrel rolled just as before but the aparoid had a firmer grip, a overpass was coming up and she came up with an idea, she passed under it with just enough room for only here arwing to pass. She looked in the rear view screen to see it plummet to the ground. Not soon after another latched on she turned her arwing side ways pushing it up against the canyon walls scraping the aparoid off. She passed thru another underpass then there another thud, she wished it was another aparoid but it wasn't it was Scales. "What are you not happy to see me?" Scales smirked; Krystal barrel rolled to the left and slammed him into the canyon walls. Next, she barrel rolled to the right trying to throw him off but he dug his claw into the hull of the aircraft. A series of overpasses were coming up and Scales was beginning to pound on the cockpit trying to break the glass, Krystal flew low under a overpass smashing his heads into it. She could believe what she was seeing his head was retaking its former shape

"do you honestly believe you can win, surrender now and I may spare you… who am I kidding I'll make your death quick and painless" the General laughed but he didn't laugh long. Krystal turned the arwing upside down causing Scales to lose part of his grip and was dangling from the arwing, Krystal flew over another overpass with just enough room for only her aircraft to pass. The general's body exploded on impact, in the rear view screen Krystal could see his remains fall toward the bottom of the canyon. "So long general"

Fox headed to the objective marker hoping Krystal was o.k. he tried to call her over the COM link but got no response, and the atmosphere was mess with the locater so he couldn't find out where she was his only hope was to meet her at the planetary energy structure. At the structure he became relived when he saw her aircraft coming from the horizon. "Krystal are you o.k.?" Fox asked, "yeah, but we need to hurry this up, I have a bad feeling things are about to get worse."

back at Echo Canyon the apariods gathered around there fallen general. They began to gather his remains and began to piece him back together, what they couldn't recover the replace with there own parts. the general opened his eyes "I'm BACK!"


	5. Evil that lies beneath

A.N.: hey I'm back after what seems like an eternity away Shadow Ax is back and is ready to finish this story even thought it's far from over for Fox and Krystal.

At the planetary structure Krystal and Fox were setting up for their next phase of their plan. Fox the scanners show that this structure is just like the one on the apariods home world. Fox launched a bomb into the structure creating the opening that they needed. Fox flew in first with Krystal behind him. The structure was a winding tunnel which would take them to the planet's center core.

"The resemblance of this tunnel to the one on the Aparoid home world is uncanny" Krystal stated, "wait whats that up ahead?"

"It looks like a dome, but we aren't even close to the core." Fox answered, the dome contained a city in ruins, covered in purple and blue vines. In the center of the city,

a spire erected from the ground and the vines that covered the city converged toward the center of the spire.

"It seems that, that spire is drawing power from the city and I bet it leads to the planet's core." Krystal reasoned,

"I didn't think it'll be this easy." Fox joked, "Careful what you say Fox." Krystal warned,

The arwings flew toward the top of the spire. At the top the arwings took a nose dive into the spire's opening. Fox and Krystal found themselves inside a complex network of tunnels.

"Fox, the sensor is starting to fade away we need to pick a path quickly."

"Alright let's take the southern path." Fox instructed.

The arwings flew south into the tunnel and continued on.

"We must be getting closer to the core but something is not right." Krystal worried,

"Like what?" Fox asked,

"Its like we are getting closer to the core but we haven't faced much to no opposition what so ever. The defenses on the aparoid planet were a lot more dangerous than what we experienced so far." Krystal responded.

"Now that you've mention it, it does seem strange. Guest they heard Fox McCloud was coming." Fox joked,

"Don't get to optimistic Fox we're far from finish here." Krystal warned.

The arwings finally came to the core's opening, It was another dome just like the one they found the city in but it was much bigger. At the bottom of the dome laid the energy core, it was the size of several Great Foxes and seemed to give the surrounding area a dark energy glow.

"Fox, how are we supposed to take something of that size out?"

Before Fox could answer he noticed a large lump staring to emerge from the energy core. It wasn't until the lump stared to take shape did he tell Krystal to get into battle formation alpha. The figure was twice the size of the Aparoid Queen but it took the figure of a General Fox knew all to well.

"Ah how the heroes have fallen, such a simplistic trap and yet the great Fox McCloud leads his teammate straight into it. There is no escape this time Fox!"

The upper body had formed but the lower body remained connected to energy core.

General Scales swatted at the two arwings with his right hand but missed.

"Krystal, split off to the right while I get his attention." The arwings spun in two different directions. Like Fox guess the General turned his attention on him, the General swung with his claw, but Fox rolled out of the way and put distance between him and Scales. Scales lifted his claw and launched it at Fox.

"Well this is unexpected." Fox said as he dodged to the right, the claw flew past him; he could see that there was a organic cord connected to it. Fox fired two shots into it severing the claw from the general. The General bellowed in response.

"That got to hurt!" Fox cringed at the sight of the claw falling into the planets' core but it gave Fox an idea.

Scales turned his attention toward Krystal and tried to bite down on the arwing only to get a mouth full of after burn.

"Krystal, concentrate your fire at the core while I distract him" Fox ordered.

Fox dived bombed the general's head causing it to explode only to reform in the most disgusting way Fox has ever seen.

"Nice try Fox but as you are now perfectly aware that I can not be killed, For I am INVICABLE!" Scales bellowed.

"Maybe but you obviously you must have slept through bad ideas for evil bastards 101, here's a free lesson, Never connect yourself to a highly volatile power core!" Fox said as he fired two smart bombs at the core.

Scales turned to see that Krystal had managed to break the core's shielding and that the bombs were making their way to it.

"NOOOOOOO" the General yelled, as Fox and Krystal made their way to the tunnels leading up to the surface.

Krystal didn't dare to look back at the following explosion "Fox we're going to need to go a lot faster if we are not to get fried!" "Agreed, punch to maximum burn and keep up."

As the two arwings sped thru the tunnel Fox and Krystal could see that aparoids were panicking and were also trying to get away from the fire ball.

"Fox I see the opening up ahead"

"Great lets get out of here"

The two arwings shot trough to the surface and had already clear the atmosphere.

Fox let out a sigh of relief and both Krystal and Fox took a look back to see that the planet that was once covered in bluish purple veins had now turned into a crimson red with bright yellow veins covering it before it burst like a super nova.

"Fox, Krystal come in" it was Peppy's voice Fox notice he sounded worried.

"hey old timer, Fox here"

"Krystal reporting in"

"Fox, Krystal, we need you to get back to the Great Fox immediately we receive a distress call around the time we lost contact with you."

"Were did it come from?" Fox asked.

"Corneria."

A.N. it's far from over. Again I'm sorry for not updating but summer does that to you. Stay for the next chapter "Long journey home."


	6. The long journey home

A/N; the final chapter for Star Fox: Perfection of Evil. It took a while but in the end it was worth it. And I want to thank those who took time to read it.

"Peppy, what are you talking about!?" Fox asked,

"Get back to the Great Fox and I'll explain" Peppy said in a sad tone.

The two arwings landed in the hanger, Fox was the first out of his arwing. "Ok someone better explain what is going on Now!" Fox was quickly losing his composure. Peppy was the first to say anything.

"While you and Krystal were planet side we received a distress signal from corneria." Peppy pulled out a com device on it displayed the sadden face of General Pepper.

"_Fox… Corneri… Andr… Xeon… set up…_" on the com someone in the background yelled to the general "hostiles have broken through our orbital defenses. _" Fox there's not mu… time… hurry…" _the distress signal ended abruptly. Fox could hardly believe what has just seen.

"Peppy, set coordinates for Corneria I want to be there within two days."

"But Fox it would take four days just to reach." Before Peppy could finish Fox was already heading toward the bridge.

"I don't care if it takes days to get there but we need to get there now!" Fox shouted.

"But Fox we need a plan before we go chagrining in" Falco responded.

"I'm way ahead of you, Peppy set up a wide band signal I want everyone's com system light up while we're heading toward Corneria, Which should get the remaining Corneria forces riled up. Slippy repair the arwings and over stock them with every piece of ammunition available." Fox ordered.

The Great Fox entered slip space. "Fox you should rest, It will be a while before we get to Corneria" Krystal said, trying to comfort the stressed leader.

"Yeah I should, I need to think for a while" Fox sigh.

"Think, About what?" Krystal asked.

"The distress call, It didn't make sense." Fox said.

"You mean the general?" Krystal questioned.

"Yeah, even with the majority of Corneria's fleet dispatched through out the Lylat system Orkonny's forces would still have to deal with the general's flagship and the Cornerian reserve forces." Fox pondered.

Fox thinking was interrupted, when Peppy's voice came over the inter com. "Fox we're getting some responses from near by allies in response to our wide band signal. Hold on, yes they wanted to now what's going on."

"Peppy, tell them that Corneria is under attack by Andrew's forces and we need every ship to converge onto the planet." Fox ordered.

"Okay, Peppy out."

"Fox, there is one other thing you should keep in mind." Krystal commented,

"Yeah, what is it?" Fox asked.

"During the distress call someone in the background said that the hostiles have broken through the orbital defense. We might be going on a liberation mission instead of a defend and repel mission." Krystal was telling Fox what he was already thinking.

"Let's try to keep this as positive for now." Fox said…

"We are entering the edge of Katina; Fox we are getting another transmit. It's from a Cornerian ship." Peppy exclaimed.

"Bring it up on screen." Fox ordered.

The face of Bill Grey came up on the screen. He had a couple of stitches on his left cheek.

"Fox, Thank god you have arrived it was horrible, there were so many of them, so many, I didn't think there could be so many." Bill seemed to be in a state of disbelief.

"Bill what happened." Fox asked, worried that things are far worst than it seems.

"Fox, it's him it's"

"we already now it's Andrew" Fox interrupted.

"No, it's much worst, Fox Its Andross" Bill said in a depressed tone.

"What!" Fox couldn't believe what was going on.

"Andross, it seemed like he was leading the aparoids" Bill continued on with what happened on Corneria.

"Bill is the general ok, what about the citizens" Fox asked.

"The General is ok but his flagship was destroyed, the majority of the citizens managed to get off the planet before the aparoids hit the space port… Fox they are infecting everything and everyone, they are turning Corneria into their world." Bill's sad state of despair was apparent now.

Fox didn't like what he was seeing and hearing what happened to his home world didn't help either. "Slippy, are the arwings stock?" Fox asked.

"Fox I know what you are thinking and it's insane, from what I know we're going to need the entire fleet to launch a liberation attempt."

"Do we have the arwings ready or not?" Fox asked again

Slippy sighed he knew he couldn't persuaded Fox not to go "Yes."

"Great, I'm going to Corneria while you, Krystal, and Peppy wait here for the Cornerian forces to show."

"Are you insane? 1. You alone against the Apariods and 2. Andross is probably expecting you to come so he already set up a defense grid around the planet." Peppy said.

"I'm not alone, Falco will be coming with me and I'm willing to bet Star Wolf will be coming to." Fox said with a confident smirk.

Before anyone could disagree with Fox he was already heading toward the hanger.

Fox saw Falco standing next to his arwing. "I'm coming with you." Falco said as if nothing could persuade him other wise. "I knew you would." Fox said with a smile.

Falco had a bewildered look on his face. Fox jumped in his arwing and took off with Falco close behind.

"Fox you better have a good plan for this I don't plan on dying today or any time soon for that matter." Falco joked put had a serious tone underling it.

"Falco, since when did you start worrying about whether I have a plan or not." Fox joked.

The arwings were nearing Corneria space when a familiar looking spacecraft fell in line behind them.

"Well, well, well, look if it isn't the Star Fox team or at least halve of it."

"We don't have time for formalities Wolf if we plan on taking out the aparoids then we have to work together." Fox said.

"Whoa, who said anything about working together?" Wolf was caught by surprise to see that Fox was expecting him.

"You and I both know what needs to be done Wolf, If you're scared just say so." Fox baited.

"What! I'm not scared where do you get the." Wolf was interrupted when anti air craft guns started firing.

"Seems like the party just got stared." Fox barrel rolled out of the way.

"Star Wolf Gamma formation and hit those guns hard." Wolf shouted over his com.

"Falco, lend Wolf's team a hand I see if I can cut off their reinforcements." Fox ordered

Fox sped off in a different direction from a distance he could see his home world Corneria, the aparoids wasted no time in spreading over the planet. Purple and blue vines covered one fourth of the planet. The site sickened Fox to his stomach. The aparoid were well on their way on trying to stop Wolf's team from attacking the anti air guns. They were emerging from a near by tunnel, Fox launched a bomb into the hole effectively cutting of the reinforcements. While Wolf finished off the guns Falco cleaned up the rest of the aparoids with Star Wolf.

"Well, that was easy." Leon said "Too easy."

"Sometimes I wish you'd shut up" Falco signed,

"Quit it you two" Wolf ordered.

"Sir, the aparoids are falling back, But there is something big coming up on radar" Panther informed.

"Uh, that a cornerian assault ship" Leon said with uncertainty.

"Correction it was a Cornerian assault ship, now it's a aparoid." Wolf corrected.

"Looks like we have our own problems." Falco added.

Fox could see the former assault ship, it was the size of the Great Fox times two.

"Fox you go after Andross while we handle this." Wolf came over the com

"Fine, but you might want to listen to Falco he knows how to take it down." Fox advised.

"Just go already" Wolf yelled,

Fox punched in maximum burn and headed toward the one place Andross would be. The Cornerian academy, Fox manage to get to the academy but it barely resembled anything. Fox landed in a clearing and geared up.

"Strange there seems to be no aparoids here, which could only mean." Fox thought as he headed into the academy. The whole place was covered in vines it reminded Fox of the shield generator bunker on the former planet Xeon. Fox proceeded toward the bottom of the academy were the information on the defenses of multiple planets were stored.

"If he gets hold of them he could launch assault after assault on every planet in the Lylat system." Fox thought.

"Fox McCloud, leader of the Star Fox team and hero of Corneria," the voice startled Fox but he knew that voice. "Andross, show yourself you ape freak."

A hologram of Andross stepped from the shadows, Fox sneered to himself thinking the mad scientist would show himself, especially if he no longer has a body.

"It's been a while Fox. It seems you've beaten general Scales, no matter. he wouldn't have seen the end of the day any way, he had out live his usefulness".

"Andross, it figures an evil monkey with no body is behind all this, so why use a hologram. Is it because you have the infection too?" Fox question the hologram.

"An infection he says, It is a blessing, a second chance, a chance for revenge. After you blatantly destroyed my brain and leaving my conscience to drift in space once again I had time to think of how I will make you suffer. There I drifted for days on end till the apariod queen came to me, she offered me this second chance in exchange for my loyalty, I rose in the ranks to the point I was second in command, when you destroyed her and the planet it was I who thought of the planet Xeon and the plan to finally destroy you."

The hologram turned into a map of the Lylat system and showed the position of the Great Fox and the Conerian ship with the survivors on board, Andross continued "I've kept track of the fleet that left; an armada is coming to destroy them, and the assault ship your teammates are battling will soon signal an orbital strike missile, I'm sure your friends will try to shoot it down thus leaving you by yourself." The hologram reverted back to Andross this time with a twisted smile on his face. "Oh, have I've waited for this Fox McCloud, now the thing you've been waiting for. My true form!!!" the hologram faded out. Fox looked around trying to determine where he was going to come from, but instead there was a rumbling sound, the sound of thousand of apariods burring underground.

"you've got to be kidding me" Fox thought to himself, he turned and started toward the exit, as he made his way outside he saw the orbital missile fly overhead, it looked like the ones at the orbital gate, and close behind was Star Wolf and Falco trying to shoot it down. Fox jumped in his arwing and took off.

Falco came up on the com display "Fox, what just happened?"

"Right now Falco just concentrate on the missile" Wolf interrupted,

Fox was too deep in thought to notice he separated from the group "what form was that mad ape talking about?" Fox came back to reality in time to see that the aparoids were clustering around something, "I got a bad feeling about this" Fox thought,

The cluster started to form a face and seem to completely melt and mend it self till it was one whole face, one face Fox could do without seeing, Andross' face resembled only apart of himself, his left eye held the infection and the veins flowed over his face like vines.

"Tell me how does it feel to know that death has his sights set on you?" Andross said, "never has such a combination of two evils create such a perfection. Prepare yourself Fox McCloud for death has finally come for you!"

"Well I didn't think it was possible but you got even more ugly. Guess I owe Falco twenty bucks." Fox joked.

"You'll regret ever saying that!" Andross yelled, another group of apariods form together and formed andross' hands and lunged at Fox, Fox dogged and blew a hole in one of Andross' hands only for it to completely heal as if nothing ever happened. Andross lunged again Fox dodged and fired a missile this time nailing him between the eyes revealing his reformed brain this gave Fox his target. The wound healed just as quickly as it was caused.

"When will you learn Fox that you can't win" Andross sneered knowing he had an advantage "Give up now and I'll make your death quick and painless."

"Fat chance ape freak I'll beat you blindfolded" Fox taunted, the taunt only made Andross angrier, Fox shot at Andross hands and fired a missile the shots hit but the missile missed. "What's wrong Fox, losing your touch?" Andross laughed, "No but you've gotten careless" Fox said as the missile made a U-turn and hit Andross in the back of his head. Andross turned to face what he thought was another pilot. Fox saw the hole and shot a missile into the ape's cranium. Andross bellowed and turned back toward Fox.

"You got to love this new technology thing" Fox laughed.

"Laugh while you still can" Andross threatened, lets you try this! The bluish purple vines that held his mouth shut began to stretch.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Fox yelled,

"I kid you not! Good bye Fox McCloud." Andross laughed.

Fox immediately hit a U-turn and punched in Maximum burn to rear thrusters, Andross mouth was fully open and a wind like a black hole began to draw the small Arwing towards it. Fox was trying to maintain distance but was quickly losing ground. Suddenly Andross hollered in pain releasing the arwing from the black whole grasp. Fox saw that the cornerian fleet has showed up and were commencing fire on Andross. Fox let out a sigh of relief when Krystal's voice came over the com.

"Sorry we were late, but it seems you had everything under control" Krystal joked,

Fox knew he'd be a goner if they hadn't showed up.

"Thanks for the assist, but we still have a mad ape to put down." Fox said.

"Way ahead of you Fox" Slippy said, "I've manage to recalibrate the same virus we gave to the aparoid queen and it should do the trick."

"Slippy, I like the way you think. So what's the plan?" Fox asked,

"Same as last time, create an opening and fire." Slippy said.

"Leave it to me" Fox said,

"Hey, who said you get to be the hero" Fox was surprise to hear Wolf's voice; the Wolfen was coming from an explosion planet side with Falco in tow.

"What did you guys do?" Fox asked,

"You be surprise what an orbital missile does to an Cornerian assault ship." Falco joked.

"Never mind that we need to create an opening and I got just the thing." Wolf said as he took off toward Andross.

"Hey, who said you take point." Fox yelled,

"Because I'm older." Wolf yelled back,

"_Well that's one thing we both agree on_." Fox thought.

The three spacecraft headed for Andross who was starting to recover from the surprise attack, "Do you really believe you can defeat me, I have unlimited power, I'll destroy you and your pathetic fleet." Andross swung his hands in a wide arch the three pilots easily dodged and each fired a shot at his forehead the shots didn't seem to bother him at all. He took another swing this time with his right hand and again he missed.

"We aren't getting anywhere near him" Falco commented,

"There's no need to we just need to distract him while your toad Slappy gets that thing-a- ma-gig ready." Wolf replied.

"his name is Slippy" Fox corrected, "and we need to make an opening."

"May I suggest the eye." Krystal's voice came over the COM link. Krystal fell in line behind Fox, as they launched a counter against Andross.

Peppy and Slippy couldn't believe what they were seeing Andross was swinging at the fighters like flies and like flies he couldn't hit them. Pepper came over the COM "Is it ready yet?" "Almost there" Slippy said, "Just need to recalibrate the…" "Just do it Slippy, Fox and the others needed it like yesterday!" Peppy shouted. "calm down it's done contact Fox, we've only got one shot at this."

"That's great Slippy, what do you need us to do?" Fox asked

"Take out Andross' eye like Krystal suggested this should give us an opening that we need." Peppy said.

"Say no more leave it to me." Falco said.

"Everybody wants to be a hero now." Wolf sighed.

"Cut the chatter we have our target anyone that has the shot take it, though I must say it'll probably be me so I'll be the hero." Fox joked.

The fighters flew in V- formation toward Andross. Andross open his mouth and let out a stream mixture of aparoids and asteroids catching the team by surprise, "Everyone evasive maneuvers NOW." Wolf yelled, dodging a asteroid and blasting an apariod.

Everyone took off in different directions.

Fox tore through the aparoids and asteroids with Krystal covering him, Falco and Wolf had teamed up and were concentrating on the apariods.

"bet I'll blast more than you old man." Falco taunted,

"Bring it on bird brains" Wolf responded, it was obvious to Fox that they were having fun despite of the situation. "Okay Krystal look likes it's up to us I'll draw Andross attention you take the shot, Understand?" "Got it Fox." Krystal said,

The two arwings flew out of the field of apariods and asteroids toward Andross. Krystal was following the exact same flight pattern as Fox making it hard to see the two. Fox fired two shots to get Andross' attention, as planed Andross turned trying to grab Fox.

Fox dodged revealing Krystal behind her and behind her was the bomb needed to take the mad ape down. Andross didn't have time to react, Krystal fired a missile into his eye taking it out and barrel rolled out of the bombs way giving it a clear shot into the opening. The bomb detonated inside Andross, he screamed in pain as the explosion has taken nearly half of his face. You could see the millions of aparoids that made up his face started to die, he was literally deteriorating from the inside out.

"What a way to go." Wolf said,

"I'm not going to be able to eat lunch maybe dinner but definitely not lunch." Falco said.

"I'm not finished yet you fools I'll destroy you all, Operation Death Blast." Andross said through his remaining mouth.

"What the heck is that?" Fox asked,

"Oh, you'll see soon enough." Andross laughed.

"It's a self destruct sequence from the sound of it" Krystal commented.

"Every one maximum burn, evacuate the surrounding area NOW!" Fox ordered.

"You can't outrun it, you will die and I will win!" Andross started to light up, it reminded Fox of the planet Xeon just before it exploded, "Every one increase you energy shields and get as far away from this freak as fast as you can." Fox didn't need to explain himself every one including the fleet started to retreat. "So long Fox I'll see you in…" Andross didn't get to finish what the statement before he exploded, an enormous wave of pure energy rip throughout space Krystal, Wolf, and Falco were way ahead of Fox, clearing their way through the apariods. Fox was doing his best avoiding them he flew past them, any aparoids that were to slow were quickly destroyed by the wave and it was closing in on Fox. Everyone made it through and were building distance, Fox could almost hear Andross screaming for him, he peeked behind himself to see a sight he never thought he'd see in his life time. A figure that oddly looked like Andross was casing him. "I told you will die!" it seems to scream, "Not today ape freak!" Fox put all power to rear thrusters and manage to put enough distance between him and the destructive wave and cleared the range. "Nooooo" the figure screamed before dissipating into nothingness.

"Whew, what a day." the leader of the team known as Star Fox sighed.

A/N: this is by far the longest chapter and fitting for an ending and I wish to thank all who have read and reviewed I'll be writing more stories. See if you can find them. ;)

Skydragon227/Shadow Ax.


End file.
